transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Water Guns On Europa
Europa Despite the icy inhospitable nature, there is opportunity here on Europa. The planet is a harsh ice world orbiting the gas giant Jupiter. Cold does not begin to describe this place. Its average temperature -276.07 Fahrenheit (-171.15 Celsius), and the surface of this moon consists of huge slabs of ice that's been affected by its close proximity with Jupiter. Salt water is present underneath the ice. It can get very lonely on Europa with only the red glare of Jupiter to keep one company. Contents: Risk - Water Station The purple glow of nuclear-powered turbines fades away as Cyclonus shifts into Robot Mode. Sunder accelerates and departs, becoming little more than a speck joining the stars in the glory of space. On the icy moon of Europa, it is freakishly cold. Big surprise. The structure has been repaired only in the most basic amount since the Terrorcon attack that destroyed it and now Cyclonus is standing inside the structure with his hand on his chin. Bending over the main computer terminal -- pointedly ignoring the Autobrand on it -- he hmms, calling up the station schematics. A call has been put out for those willing to assist to rally to him, but as of yet, he is the only one here. With Decepticon failures coming in all over the solar system (the Moon, Mimas, Uranus) and successes being limited to the fringe of the system, Shockwave is touring the various new outposts, seeking to ensure that they are functioning at top efficiency and are prepared to defend against an Autobot attack. Europa is largely useless to the Decepticon cause except that it deprives the Autobots of a staging ground against Io and the humans of their precious water. For Transformers water of course is only good for killing Scraplets and making Seaspray feel useful. Shockwave treads through the ex-Autobot base. He appears behind Cyclonus, looking at the schematics he has called up. "Have you found anything worthwhile to take in this facility?" He drones. Cyclonus nods to Shockwave. "Affirmative." He says without greeting the Great Betrayer even for a moment. "Autobot interest. This a major facility for both the Autobots and the EDC. They /will/ want it back, and the oppertunity to inflict harm on them when they do so must be considered. And this is where I fall short. I wish to defend this installation, but do not wish to spend much in the way of resources on it as it is largely worthless." He alters the schematic and points. "The facility is equipped with high speed pumps to bring water to the surface. You are the technical expert. Is there a way to use this as an inexpensive weapon with a largely inexhaustible supply of ammunition?" Europa. Again. Ransack didn't want to come back here after his last trip. Sure, the fighting was fun, but now that had passed, and all that remained was a lot of ice and some stupid water station. Whoo hoo. Deep down the Insecticon would blow the place sky high just as soon as look at it (after all, that'd keep it away from the humans just as well, right?) but it was command's call, of course, and disobeying was something he tried not to make a habit of. Not healthy at all. As the shuttle that had given him a lift back to the frozen moon departed, Ransack made his way into the facility. When the boss calls, you don't want to avoid answering. Sweepcraft is inbound, having come as requested to help secure the place. He scans about, checking for signs of enemy presence. He finds little of immediate interest or importance, other than the intrinsic strategic value. Shockwave listens to Cyclonus patiently. "Your logic is sound," he states afterwards. "If the Autobots are willing to throw military assets into a facility that is largely irrelevant to us rather than striking at a facility we *do* require, such as our base on Io, then by all means, we can convert anything this water station has into a functional weapon with little risk to ourselves." Shockwave steps up to a monitor next to the one Cyclonus was using. "Affirmative. The environmental conditions on Europa are extremely hostile, even to Transformer-life. It will not require much to make said hostility an even larger obstacle for our foes." Shockwave brings up a topographical map of the surrounding area on Europa. There's ice as far as one can see. Cyclonus grunts as Ransack arrives. "Ransack." He states. "Unlike some, as of late, you have been proving yourself competant." It seems that this is the only compliment the insecticon is going to get from the Lord Commander. "It would seem, Shockwave, that your labour force is beginning to arrive." Leaning against a structural support beam he crosses his arms paitently. "The question is how to deploy it. A large volume of water could be used in two primary ways. If the target was far away and the water had a couple of seconds to crystalize it would act as a cannon of sorts. In close, which is what interests me more, it could be used to coat an Autobot and leave them vulnerable. But some means of effective aiming must be devised." Ransack salutes Cyclonus quickly. "Thank you, sir!" Inside, he was beaming. Sure, it was a minor compliment, but it was good to have his greatness recognized by others without having to shoot them in the face a few times before hand. His buzz was a little harshed, though, by the words 'labor force.' Not exactly his area of expertise, but hey, it couldn't be THAT hard if losers like the Constructicons could do it. "At your service. I'll build anything ya want and I won't even knock it down afterwords!" Sweepcraft keeps patrolling up above, waiting for any orders to do otherwise in the meantime. His sensitive scanners will tell them when and if any opposition arrives. Shockwave slowly turns to see Ransack. "I see," He comments to Cyclonus. "I recommend a series of devices that will sit on the surface and has been tapped to access the liquid water deep under the ice. The device will draw the water up, keeping it above freezing temperature, and then expel it. Either the water freezes and bludgeons its targets or it strikes them and *then* freezes... an even more dire situation for any Autobot." Shockwave again looks back at Ransack. He does not consider the Insecticon's offer to build things to be even worth entertaining as a notion. "Ransack, I am uploading 5 sites near the water station I want you to scout." The five sites appear on the topographical map. "You will take readings of the ice and the water beneath. If they are suitable then they can be used as water cannon locations." "I see one of the sweeps has arrived." Cyclonus comments, as he glances towards one of the scanners. "You may wish to employ them in scouting as well. In the meantime, I will go to the storage facility and see what may be found in terms of pipes and pumps." "Scouting, eh?" Ransack considers the order for a second. Easier than building something, probably, but far less interesting. The idea of a freezing water cannon on the other hand was exciting. Any kind of new weapon was like the for the explosion loving locust. "Shouldn't be a problem. Do I really have to drag the Sweep along, though? I gotta be more than enough to handle a little job like this." The fact that Ransack considered himself above needing help in such a trifling matter was fairly obvious. He was never good at sugarcoating his words. Sweepcraft somehow figures that where scouting is concerned, it'll be more of a case of him dragging Ransack, not the other way around. <> he reports, <> "Affirmative," Shockwave replies to Ransack, concuring with Cyclonus's orders. "Competence may be required," he explains. The cycloptic Decepticon turns back to the topgraphical map. Sunder shows up on the map as well as a little icon, and so Shockwave will be able to track both his and Ransack's position and status as they set out to scout the various locations he's set out for them. Tapping a button on the control panel, Shockwave toggles on the radio to contact the Sweep. "Sunder, this is Shockwave. You and Ransack are to go to the five sites I have uploaded into your navigational computers and determine the thickness of the ice and how deep the water is beneath it." Ransack's optic visor dims for a second. He never liked Shockwave, but much like complaining, voicing such an opinion would be hazardous. The logic freak would get his some day, though...just maybe not from Ransack. "Right away, sir." The Insecticon spins around and quickly transforms into his alternate mode, wings fluttering and thrusters igniting as he speeds out of the water facility and back to Europa's cold surface. <> <> Sweepcraft replies to Shockwave, then gets into formation beside Ransack. <> he agrees. The heat from his ion drives dissipates quickly in the bitter cold. Ransack's limbs fold as he falls forward onto his locust form's legs. Shockwave does not require Ransack to like him. Only obey him. As Ransack leaves to join up with the Sweep, Shockwave turns back to the topographical map and watches their progress. "The first nav point is one kilometre northeast of your position," he reports. This is at the base of an ice cliff overlooking the water station. It's frigid here, but oddly beautiful. <> The transmission trails off as the mecha-locust takes in the sight of the natural wonder. His red bulging bug eyes scan all over the cliff, indulging the beauty...and causing a tiny spark to burst forth from his antennae. Ransack's limited intelligence cannot put together a sentence eloquent enough to describe how much he wants to blow the entire thing to tiny little ice shards. Sweepcraft knows well the beauty of Europa. Although, to his mind, his idea of beauty is a gutted corpse or ruined chassis. Property damage is engaged in by the Sweep whenever he feels like it or is ordered to, but he's less mindlessly destructive than the Insecticon. <> he reports. Cyclonus emerges onto the command deck at this point, his hands clasped behind the small of his back. "There is more than enough equipment for our needs. You simply need to devise locations and some form of aiming mechanism." Perhaps Ransack is a lil' Ultra Magnus in the making? Shockwave toggles the radio on again and states, "It is not hostiles you are searching for, Sunder. To reiterate your stated objective: You and Ransack are to go to the five sites I have uploaded into your navigational computers and determine the thickness of the ice and how deep the water is beneath it." He toggles the radio off and glances over at Cyclonus. It is hard to read Shockwave's 'face' but he is perhaps silently asking whether Sweeps are any smarter than Insecticons? Cyclonus shakes his head slighty at Shockwave, watching Ransack and Sunder on the video monitors. "There are some . . " That he states. "That for whatever means, fail to pay attention to your objectives. Allow me." He stomps his finger down on the transmit button for the general broadband. "Idiots. You will follow Shockwave's orders, and cease your gawking or I will see to it that you are entombed in ice on this word that you apparently love so much. You have five minutes." Sweepcraft is of course scanning the ice and water. <> he says, <> Gigantic Locust is snapped out of his daydream (involving dropping the the biggest missile he could possibly find on this planet) by the direct and angry transmission from Cyclonus. Being frozen would mean being unable to do much of /anything/ much less destroy. It was time for a rearrangement of priorities. The Insecticon takes a quick scan of the area and adds a <> onto Sunder's report. Division 'operations' not found in the Decepticon faction. Shockwave lets Cyclonus lay down the law for the others. The military operations mech must admit that when all is said and done, Cyclonus knows how to motivate the troops better than anyone on this side of Galvatron. Or possibly Blot, but that's for different reasons. Shockwave keys in Sunder's numbers and states, "Does the site provide a clear line of fire on any potential targets at or around the water station?" Cyclonus has his hands clasped behind the small of his back as he waits to see what Shockwave has come up with. Afterall, he is the saboteur here not the putter-togeather. "I may attempt to draw the Autobots to this facility." He says, thoughtfully. "By planting false intelligence. So make these defenses as best as you can." He is still watching Ransack and Sunder. Gigantic Locust jets over to the cliff, clinging to it with his legs and climbing up a little. His eyes look back down at the surface below. <> He detatches from the wall of ice and flutters back over by the Sweep. Clearly his keen tactical insight will prove him better than Sunder. Sweepcraft ponders the site before him briefly before answering. <> "I always plan for maximum effect," Shockwave assures Cyclonus. It's never clear how much of what Shockwave says is out of ego and how much is simply the truth. Tapping the radio button again, he states, "Very well. I have marked the location as a potential site. Move onto the next one." He looks back at the Decepticon second in command, "Shall we assemble the equipment you spoke of and prepare to move out once our sites have been determined?" he asks. Cyclonus indicates the way to the storage shed with a gesture of his left hand. "After you." He states, in a flat voice similar to Shockwave's own. Apparently, keeping Shockwave in front and where he can see him is a priority. << What about mounting a second cannon at the top of the cliff? >> Gigantic Locust ascends, giving the peak of the ice cliff a quick scan-over. <> The child-like glee comes over the radio loud and clearly. <> Sunder replies. <> He's ready to head off to the next site, if there is nothing further. "We shall leave it open as an option," Shockwave answers Ransack. Naturally he has no problem depriving people of their fun if there's actual work to be done. Shockwave apparently does not mind going in front where Cyclonus can see him, and the mech hauls up much of the equipment they've assembled into a sort of hover trolley that Decepticons can use to cart stuff around, even through the air. There's a second one for Cyclonus. They contain such things as water pumps, drills, heavy duty all-weather hoses, rotating servos, and targeting control systems. "Move on to the next site. You can return to the first if need be." Cyclonus pulls his trolley along. So undignified for the Lord Commander of the Empire to be reduced to manual labour. But. Ransack is off dreaming about shooting things. Like Cyclonus is of Shockwave right now. But alas, every Decepticon is needed. Even logic and dirty fission powered monstrosities that thrive on betrayl. And so he manuvers his cart along with the other. <> Ransack sighs into the radio as he pulls away from the cliff, flying off further away from the base to reach the next site. Such a pretty thing that could use a few feet blown off of it. There was always later, though. <> <> Sweepcraft replies. He heads for the next site, pulling slightly ahead of Ransack. Shockwave hauls his trolley (note: think up manlier name than that) through the tunnels of the water station, leading Cyclonus to the exit. The dark purple mech steps out into the frigid cold wasteland of Europa. The second site is on a wide ice floe. Assuming the ice thickness is suitable it looks like it would be a great spot at first glance. <> Gigantic Locust growls. <> The locust's jets ignited again as he tried to pull along the Sweep, but unfortunately his alt mode just lacks the oomph of most. This only served to make the Gigantic Locust growls. <> The locust's jets ignited again as he tried to pull along the Sweep, but unfortunately his alt mode just lacks the oomph of most. This only served to make the Insecticon even more frustrated with all of this. Cyclonus hauls his cart (A much more manly name) along after Shockwave. He is near him on Europa's frozen surface. Ransack and Sunder are spread out some kilometers away. Both Shockwave and Cyclonus are hauling large cargo-things full of parts. Europa is . . . frozen and cold! Americon says, "Hey. Hey. Ratbat. Ratbat? RATBAT. Did you get my robot points? Ooh, I can't wait!" Shockwave hauls his cart (yeah that sounds better) through the air, braving the cold as they meet Ransack and Sunder at the second spot. The Insecticon and Sweep will get there first, however, and should have time to figure out whether it's a suitable spot to build a water cannon. Shockwave looks at Ransack expectingly as he lands on the ice. Scourge accelerates and departs, becoming little more than a speck joining the stars in the glory of space. Ratbat's low Tim Curry like voice is heard through the static, "Points? Oh... Oh! Yes I have your 'special equipment' right here. My source just had it brought in this morning. I will have you know that if his expertise in weaponry is half as good as his expertise in extracting energy, then you will not be disappointed." Americon's head pops out of Shockwave's cart inexplicably, grinning like a maniac. "Hi Mr. Secretary of Defense!" he says to Shockwave. Then, he notices Cyclonus, and quickly adds, "And hello, Mr. Vice President!" After saluting them both, he hops out of the cart, transforms into eagle mode, and circles overhead. "'Sup, dawgs!" he tells Sunder and Ransack, finishing up this round of greetings. Sweep Spacecraft appears with no warning in low-orbit around the planet, then descends toward the Decepticon 'outpost.' Gigantic Locust floats down to ground level as he finishes up scanning the next potential location. "Nice trolly, sir." he says, trying to make some kind of idle conversation as his sensors finish up the job. "We've got ice for 7 kilometers here and water at 32. What do you thinAGH!" The locust literally leaps back at the sudden appearence of Americon. "What the sla-...how long was he in there?!" Americon says, "Awesome! Still, the only thing that bugs me is the size of the cannon. I mean, it was barely longer than that Seeker's arm. Not sure that's big enough!" Cyclonus seems almost relieved as Scourge is detected in orbit. << Brother. >> He transmits to him. All the while thinking how appropriate it would be if the two of them drilled a hole in the ice and buried Shockwave there. But either way, he pushes his trolley along. Apparently he is fairly high strung, because with an soundless *BAM* in the vaccum he attempts to punch Americon right down into the cart. Fortunatly, he misses. << How many times have I warned you about that! >> Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Sweep Spacecraft transforms into his Scourge mode. Ratbat continues through the slight garble caused by his built in signal scrambler, "Well, I never said he was a genius, just resourceful. I have plans to supply the planet he is warring with with a few well scouted battle plans. I get along much better with the opposition, and he knows a great source of... Oh. I suppose you will be wanting your equipment now. Soundwave set up a small site-to-site space bridge conduit, I will send you it right away... stand by." Scourge crunches his feet on the ice as he lands. Growling his general irritation with everything across the radio, he asks, "Cyclonus, what do you have these misfit idiots doing?" The Sweep Lord stalks toward Cyclonus, grim and impatient. Shockwave is about to answer Ransack when Americon pops up. He turns slowly in contrast to Cyclonus. "Far too long," he responds to Ransack's second question. The Decepticon seems satisfied with letting Cyclonus deal with the troop discipline (as usual) as he looks back to Ransack. "7 kilometres shall be adequate for our needs, Ransack." Shockwave steps over. Using his foot, he scratches out an X. "Ransack, I require a hole two astrofeet in diameter and seven kilometres down. This is your opportunity to destroy, Insecticon." Shockwave steps back. Americon says, "Eee! I can't wait! The next time someone say something bad about you, Ratbat, I will murder them brutally!" Ratbat says, "Excellent, I am always up for some light, if not messy entertainment. The space bridge is active, your equipment should be arriving shortly." <> Sweepcraft states. Cyclonus rounds on Scourge, his left optic raising thoughtfully. "I have them performing a useful task. Fortunatly, they realize their place and how to address a superior. /BROTHER/." He is particularialy stern in tone. Scourge may be a caged beast to him, but even the most useful requires a reign in periodically. "We are equipping this worthless place with makeshift defenses. I assume the Autobots will want it back." Gigantic Locust cackles gleefully as he leaps into the air, insect legs folding back up and his torso twisting into place as he makes the shift into robot mode. His thrusters keep him in mid-air as his concussion blaster appears out of subspace into his hand. "Heeere we go!" The excited mech fires into the ground, burning and blasting a hole through the ice. Possibly a little TOO big of one, but hey, it's still a hole. Ransack's humanoid legs unfold as he stands up, shifting into his robot mode. Robotic Bald Eagle nods his avian head. "Yup. I was in there a long time! Then suddenly someone was dropping stuff on me, and then I was moving somewhere!" His optics go wide at something he heard on the radio. "BRB, guys!" he says, then blasts off into the distance. Yes, he said, "BRB." Scourge smirks. "I'm not questioning your control over them, just their ability to competently follow your commands. The Will of Galvatron has sent me here to give them some incentive. Tell me.. are any of them not performing to your expectations?" Shockwave watches carefully as Ransack blasts a hole through the ice. It is slightly larger than his required specifications, but if he needed it to be exact he never would have gotten Ransack to do it in the first place. He waits patiently for the Insecticon to do his job as Scourge arrives. There is some sort of muted satisfaction he gets out of watching Scourge and Cyclonus bicker. Ahhh deepfried Insecticon. The thought appealed to Sweepcraft as Ransack starts blasting a hole. While the Insecticon blasts, he uses his plasma cannons to keep the water from refreezing overtop when it wells up from its source. "Thus far, Scourge, there is nothing for you to destroy. You may sheathe your claws and begin to erode that scanty store of paitence which you were blessed with. Else, I am certain that there are other facilities in the Solar System that you may recon appropriately." He isn't really bickering with Scourge. Cyclonus doesn't bicker. He does take a second to stare at Americon though, then waits to see if Ransack performs as hoped. Ransack spins his gun with a dramatic flourish, clearly showing off at this point, and fires off one more sonic blast. The shot splits open the last section of ice, shooting up bits off ice and splashes of water in its wake. He chuckles as he looks down at his handywork. If the 'con had lips, he'd probably be blowing at the barrel of his gun right about now. Scourge growls, unsatisfied, "Good." The Sweep lifts into the air and floats precisely over to the hole that Ransack is blasting, so he can look down at the Insecticon as he works. "Defenses." He says the word with distaste. "Feh. If we press the offensive the Autobots won't have time to worry about recapturing anything." Cyclonus inclines his head at Scourge. "Then as soon as these defenses are completed, you and Shockwave can take . . Ransack and whomever else you can find and go secure the broadcasting facility that is nearby to this one -- and we will own Jovian space." Shockwave lets Ransack and Sunder blast through the ice, ignoring the dramatic flourish from the latter. "You underestimate the Autobots, Scourge," Shockwave drones. His optic pulses in a rhythmic fashion as he speaks, now looking up at the hovering Sweep. "Contrary to popular opinion, Autobots understand the value of offence and will come after us, even if their own assets are under attack. And then they do, we must be prepared for them." Robotic Bald Eagle returns several minutes later, pushing along a cart of his own with his talons, which appears to also have some sort of package inside it. "Ok, phew, I got it. Freaking heavy! Give me a second, guys, and I'll be randomly shooting things with the rest of you!" He zaps the box with his eyebeams just enough to slice up the tape holding the package together. Then, he dives inside, styrofoam peanuts spraying out as he rummages around inside, then finally emerges with an absurdly large gun that couldn't possibly be his in his talons and some sort of tube launcher in his beak. "Wrrrk!" Sweepcraft is all ready to progress to the next site, if necessary. He engages not in idle conversation. Cyclonus pauses to think for a moment. "Which reminds me of something that I had forgotten. I will be on Trypticon, if required." And with that, Cyclonus transforms and flies off -- leaving Shockwave to do all the work. Hah! Transforming into his starfighter mode, Cyclonus is backlit by the eerie blue glow of nuclear-powered turbines as they come online. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Scourge spins in the air and shows a clenched fist at Shockwave, having much less patience for the logical being than his brother shows. "And contrary to /your/ opinion, Shockwave, maintaining the /status quo/," he spits the words out, "produces nothing but complacency and stagnation. We should attack. Constantly. If they are never allowed to rest they'll never have a chance to even consider attacking Our Lord Galvatron." With the hole presumably blasted, Shockwave begins working to assemble the actual cannon, using his arm blaster as a welder. While he works, he answers Scourge, "I have made no objection to attacking, Scourge, however random strikes without providing the proper infrastructure in the territory one already holds is detrimental to the overall war effort." The drill and hose goes down the hole, and the pump will draw water up to the surface, where it'll be shoot out at any Autobots. This is happening while Americon is going on and on about something that Shockwave isn't listening to. Finally... "The cannon is ready for testing. Americon, stand over there." He points to an area about 20 robo metres away. Ransack's optics mostly go out of focus for the building. As he thought, construction really isn't his scene, so instead of paying attention he simply zones out and imagines blasting another hole. Or a few hundred more. Scourge growls lowly, turning his back on Shockwave, "War gets in the way of destruction." Robotic Bald Eagle awwwws, setting his newly gotten weapons back into the box. The oversized cannon pokes out of the top, the business end pointed at the stars. Though he is disappointed that he won't get to use his new stuff straight-away, he nevertheless flies to the spot Shockwave indicates, transforms into robot mode. Hands on his hips, and grinning audial to audial, he asks, "So, is this good?" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Sweepcraft finally tires of circling and lands, his wings drawn in close like a blanket or cape. The Sweep strokes his beard, dislodging some ice crystals that have already formed on his mustache. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. "Destruction for the sake of destruction is a foolhardy objective that accomplishes nothing," Shockwave replies as Scourge turns his back on him. His voice remains at that same infuriatingly calm tone. "Ransack, proceed to the next site. If it has a clear line of fire on the area surrounding the base and has measurements within our needs, create another hole for us to use." Ransack might want to wait a moment, however, because Americon is in place and Shockwave tests the device, activating a remote control. The water cannon spins, immediately locks onto Americon, and shoots out a stream of water that's going to freeze whatever it hits solid. Americon is promptly frozen inside of a great big block of ice, his psychotically cheerful grin frozen into place just like the rest of him. However, his "pupils"--you know, the shiny points on his optics--dart about as if he was looking for a way out. Americon says, "Nnnn!" Ransack prepares to lift off once more at Shockwave's command, but stops to turn and watch the water cannon's maiden shot. The Insecticon finds that it does not disappoint. "That is excellent, sir. A little too unexplosive for my tastes, but it looks like it gets the job done." He points his blaster in the icy Americon's direction. "You want me to get him out before I head to the next spot?" He's not being nice or anything, just being Ransack. Scourge glowers at Shockwave. "Your only use is to keep the war machine moving toward the /goal/ of destruction." Which is a little bit nicer than telling him he plans to kill him at some point in the future. The Sweep flies down to where Americon is sealed in ice, and taps on the block with a hooked finger. "Clever," he remarks, then draws back to strike the ice prison heavily with a clawed hand. Shockwave glances over to Scourge as Americon is frozen solid. "Just consider the destruction you could deal your enemies if they cannot fight back. A war machine is hardly a war machine if it does nothing but attack with no regard to how it will supply the effort or deal with the retaliations of the enemy." He lets Scourge go and free Americon. "Scourge has it covered, Ransack." Sunder murmurs an approval of rendering enemies helpless. After all, it is what Sunder loves above all else--prey that cannot fight back. Ransack's trigger finger proves to be too itchy as he fires right when Shockwave tells him otherwise. "Oops." Yeah, he doesn't sound the /least/ bit sorry. Combat: Ransack strikes Americon with his Concussion Blaster Gun attack! -2 Scourge brings his arm up to shield his optics from the nearby blast. "Hrrnh," he mutters. "Don't waste your energy on these little scraps," he tells Ransack. KABOOOM! The ice block explodes into chunks as Americon pops out, arms held high, exclaiming, "Freeeee!" But then, of course, Ransack shoots him through the gut and sends the little tape flying into the ground. "Grrrrgh!" Shockwave clearly does not mind Ransack shooting Americon. "Come. Let us see to the other potential sites..." Decepticon Message: 2/87 Posted Author Europa Water Station Upgrades Sat May 16 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave appears on the screen, standing just outside the Europa Water Station the Decepticons have captured. Sad Shockwave in snow? Maybe. "Shockwave reporting in. With assistance from Cyclonus, Ransack, Sunder, Scourge... and to some extent, Americon, we have installed weapon turrets around the base. These turrets rest on the Europian surface and tap into the water beneath the ice, expelling it at any Autobots who dare invade our space. All systems have been thoroughly tested. Shockwave out." Decepticon spinny.